Ron's Resolution
by The Green Panda
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione have a New Years party. Ron Hermione, Ginny Harry, and a teeeeeeny bit of Neville Luna. Takes place after the deathly hallows and all that.
1. Setting Up for the party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Note: **This takes place when Hermione, Harry, and Ron are about twenty four, and Ginny is twenty three. I haven't written in a really, really, really long time, so I'm a little rusty. Also, there were times when I found it kind of hard to portray the characters as adults, so sorrryy if it's a bit out of character. I wrote this very last minute, so I know it's not the greatest, but I thought it would be fitting to write a New Years fanfiction. So, here it is…

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were at the store, buying things for a new years party. They were both in extremely good moods. As they waited in the check out line, they chatted. 

"This is going to be great!" Ginny said. "I love New Years."

"Yeah." Hermione responded. "And you must be especially excited after Harry's Christmas gift. Or, pre-Christmas gift." Ginny smiled, admiring the ring on her finger. Hermione sighed, staring at it as well. Ginny noticed, even though Hermione was trying to be subtle.

"Oh Hermione. Ron only ever talks about you when I'm with him." This cheered Hermione up a bit, and she smiled.

"It's just…He's been acting all weird lately. I don't know what's wrong."

"I wouldn't worry." Ginny reassured her. "Y'know…He's Ron."

"Yeah." Hermione handed some muggle money to the lady at the register. As the two women walked back home, they talked about the party, and, of course, their love interests. They got to their apartment building and they were greeted by the smell of popcorn.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had all pitched in some money and were temporarily sharing a moderately large loft in London.

"Hi guys!" Ginny said, putting the groceries down. Harry stood up and walked over, Ginny kissed him on the cheek. Ron would have gotten up to greet Hermione, but he was pouring popcorn into a bowl. "What smells so good?" Ginny asked.

"We made popcorn." Harry said.

"Thought we could help with the whole party thing." Ron said, grinning as if he had done the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Oh yeah," Hermione teased, "Microwave popcorn. You're such a great help."

"Hey- at least we thought about helping." Ron retorted.

"Fine. Thank you, Ronald." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Guys," Harry interrupted. "Let's start setting up for the party."

"Yeah," Ginny headed over to the groceries and put them on the kitchen table.

So everyone went to work. Cleaning up the loft, setting up all the food in the kitchen. It wasn't going to be a big party. In fact, it was just going to be the four of them. But they wanted it to be nice. At one point, Hermione was looking at Ginny's ring.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" Hermione said. All of a sudden, Ron looked as though he had been hit by a bludger.

"Er-ah-um-sure…" Hermione looked down, and everything grew quiet. Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances.

"Hey, Ron, will you help me get the, ah, extra bowls in the other room." Harry said loudly. Ron looked utterly confused, but Harry pulled him into the other room. When they were far away from Hermione and Ginny, Harry gave Ron a dirty look.

"What?" Ron whined.

"You know, she's either going to see right through you or think you hate her. And I'm kind of feeling like it's the second one.

"Sorry, mate, it's just…Well, I guess I get sort of nervous. Mostly afraid that she'll see right through me."

"I know. But can you please just try and hide it? You make everything so damn awkward."

"I'll try, Harry. I'll try.

* * *

"Oh, this is horrible. He does this every time marriage comes up in any conversation." Hermione sighed. "Is he afraid of commitment or something?" 

"Maybe," Ginny answered, chuckling a little. "But not with you."

"But…he…"

"Look, Hermione. I don't know why Ron is acting so weird. But if there is one thing I do know, it's that Ron loves you a ton. I swear."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny."

When everyone came back into the kitchen, all the awkwardness was gone.

"Alright." Ron began the conversation. "It's seven. Shall we start the part-ay?" He said in a very classy voice.

"Yep!" Hermione pulled out her wand and lit a few candles around the house.

"So," Ginny pulled oven a drawer near the television. "TV, or a movie?" She asked,

"I say we should just turn on the news, and start the party." Hermione suggested.

"That sounds good." Said Ginny. "Come on, me and Hermione made wonderful dip for the chips."

The four of them went into the kitchen and began to feast before the grand countdown to midnight.


	2. Calling Neville

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Note:** Sorry this chapter is so short...I was thinking about having it be part of the third chapter, but I decided it wasn't really fitting. Anywhoo, here's chapter 2! (more like 1 and a half...)

* * *

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all sat on the couch, completely stuffed. The clock read eleven thirty. 

"Only a half an hour more!" Ron said, stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Whoo!" Ginny spun around happily.

"Are you drunk?" Ron asked.

"No." Ginny retorted. " Unlike tons of people right now, I am not. Ha."

"Okay, guys." Hermione laughed. "We should call some people, wish them a happy new year."

"Sounds good." Harry said, picking up the phone. "Who first?"

"Neville." Ginny suggested, grabbing the telephone and dialing the number. It rang for a while, until Neville finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Neville! It's Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione!"  
"_Oh, Hi guys!"_

_"_Happy New years!"

"_Thanks. You too."_

"How are you?"

"_Good. You?" _

"Gimme the phone!" Hermione grabbed it. "We're great! Harry proposed to Ginny."

"_That's wonderful! Congratulations."_

"I wonder if Neville's got a girlfriend." Ron said to Harry.

"Well, it wouldn't be surprising if he did. I mean, come on. He killed Nagini."

"Yeah. Neville is a major bad ass."

"Guys," Hermione interrupted. "He says he can hear you. And he says he does have a girlfriend."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"I bet it's Luna." Ron said.

"_Hannah Abbot, actually."_

_"_Oh, that's great, Neville." Hermione said.

"_Yeah, um, Luna's got a boyfriend. A fiancé, actually." _It was hard to tell over the phone, but Neville actually sounded quite sad.

"Well, good for her, right? Alright, Neville, we have to go. Bye!"

"_Yeah. Bye."_

There was a click on the other line.

"Gee, guys, he doesn't sound too happy."Ginny said, sounding concerned.

"I know. Especially when he was talking about Luna and her fiancé. Do you think…?"

"Maybe…I don't know."

"Hey," Ron interrupted. "I know we all love Neville, but me and Harry are awfully lonely over here on the couch." Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione snorted, but they sat down on the couch and started watching the news, with only 15 minutes left of new years eve.


	3. Ron's Resolution

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

**Note: **I don't know why this chapter is so short...I tried to make it longer but nothing else could fit in.

anywhooo, here's the last chapter...Hope you like it.

* * *

The clock read 11:50. 

"Cheers to the first New Years away from Mum and Dad!" Ginny was beaming. She lifted a glass of champagne.

"Cheers!" Everybody else chimed in, also lifting their glasses and clinking them together. On the television, an overly excited reporter talked about New Years resolutions.

"My New Years resolution is to eat healthier!" Ginny stated loudly.

"You know…" Harry said before stating his resolution. "For the past couple of years my resolution has always been to face my fears, to get rid of the dreams, to defeat Voldemort, stuff like that…"

"But that's already happened, hasn't it?" Hermione grinned.

"With our help, of course!" Ron added.

"Ron," Ginny said, "I think you were more of a sidekick. A very lowly sidekick." They all laughed.

"Ginny," Harry interrupted, "Everyone was a great help."

"Yeah, but you did nearly all of the work."

"Anyway," Harry continued, "And then the few years after that I haven't really had resolutions. But this year I wanted to have a really meaningful one."

"So…" Ginny said, ushering him on.

"But I couldn't think of one. So you guys have to help me."

"How about something to do with your upcoming wedding?" Hermione suggested. Ron cleared his throat after the word 'wedding', and Harry gave him a look from the other side of the couch.

"Okay," Harry said quite deafeningly, mostly because he wanted to speak over Ron's clearing of the throat. "Fine, er, my resolution is to have the best wedding ever," He said quickly, not making it sound meaningful. But he did mean it.

"Let's hear your resolution." Ron turned to Hermione.

"Um…" Hermione couldn't think of anything. She looked absolutely worried for some reason.

"Don't worry, you're perfect." Ron said, putting his arm around her. Ginny turned to Hermione with a sort of 'I told you so' look on her face. Hermione grinned back.

"What's your resolution, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Er…" He paused.

"Don't have one?"

"No…I do…I just…umm…" Ron took a deep breath. "One second." He stood up and walked out of the room. Hermione looked to Harry and Ginny, extremely confused. Ginny looked a bit confused, but Harry knew what was going on. When Ron came back into the living room, he was holding something behind his back. He got back to the couch, he got down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger, will you-" Hermione didn't let him finish. She squealed and flung herself into his arms.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One…Happy New Year!" The television chimed. It was, truly, the best New Years ever.


End file.
